


表面关系（七）

by yatongling



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	表面关系（七）

“不如，我帮你好了。”

 

“你帮个屁啊！滚滚滚！”

范丞丞手忙脚乱，紧紧拽住自己内裤边，吓得声音直打颤，翻腾着就要从床上坐起来。

 

“行了行了，谁要弄啊，我开玩笑的！”

 

范丞丞扭正身子，瞳孔朝上露出下眼白，死死盯着黄明昊。

他嘴角眼眉勾出弯弯的弧度，透出一丝小得逞，整个人都显得坏坏的。

直男说话总是不过脑，人家会当真的！看在这家伙还是小孩子的份上，做哥哥的大度点啦。  

 

 

今晚照旧睡不着，房间有两串呼吸声，他的很平稳，我的时不时消失又出现。唉要不要先去别的房间过一夜算了。但思来想去，还是想跟他呆在一起。

黄明昊打开台灯，朝隔壁床方向侧卧，盯着眼前的一团被褥。

光落在那坨蜷缩起来的人，头发蓬蓬松松的露出来，还有两根卸了妆后显得寡淡的眉毛，剩下的就全部遮住了。

不热吗？这样空气不流通，肯定很热的。

他小心翼翼的起身，尽量保持静音，一脚跨到对方床上去，慢动作回放似的的一帧一帧躺下来。试着捉起一角被子，范丞丞裹的也太死了，根本无机可乘，为了避免把他吵醒，万事俱备，就是少了武侠小说里采花贼用的迷魂香。

 

终于顺利的卷进被子里，肌肤接触的一瞬间身体没道理的哆嗦一下。肯定是他身上太冰了，得给暖暖。

黄明昊把范丞丞的脸从铺盖里面弄出来，光总算毫无保留的洒过来，照向自己看了很多年，好像今天才突然看不懂的睡颜。

有这么讨人喜欢么？也还好吧。很普通的活的很粗糙的人啊。

忍不住对着睫毛呼了口气，长度也没有到被风吹的扑闪扑闪的程度。

没醒，那是不是可以.......做些更过分的事。

举起手，轻轻的落在他的鼻尖，有些扫过心尖的微凉。然后往下滑，不小心摸到了嘴唇，描一下吧，毕竟要比我薄很多。

软软的，软嫩的不可思议，有点舍不得拿开了。

口中莫名其妙分泌许多唾液，大概是因为触感太像果冻了，才惹得我想尝一尝。

 

四周静悄悄的，好像是对现下行径的默许。黄明昊揽着范丞丞的胳膊，慢吞吞的印上自己的嘴巴。

初吻这种事，肯定要两情相悦的人一起做。谁会跟一个私生活混乱的人掰扯不清啊。

这不算初吻，就只是试一下，试一下就好。

 

噙着唇瓣咬了咬，舌头下意识的进攻，完了，不由自主发出一阵阵色情的吸溜声。赶紧抬起脑袋，发现他下巴上沾满了口水。

绝对是因为第一次才会亲这么久，不是因为他好亲。

脖子白生生的，好想在上面留下痕迹。一口咬住，他泄出了小小一声呻吟。千万不要醒啊！

心悬在半空，黄明昊一边留意着范丞丞的神态，一边轻柔的啃着喉结附近的皮肤。

 

舔够了，换别的地方吧。锁骨之后就是.......

先伸出舌尖探一下，呸呸呸，一股药膏的薄荷苦味。只好吐口唾沫上去，拿袖子擦一擦，擦的两颗乳粒亮晶晶的，似乎变得更可口了。

张嘴，吞下去。乳头小小的，在口腔里根本占不到什么空间，便把它放在牙齿上一寸一寸的磨着，舌尖来回刮蹭乳孔，吸一吸。

另一个也不能冷落，两根手指捻住轻掐，力道要把握好，摁在粉红色的头部打着圈按摩。

停不下来，想把它们玩的更肿。

 

右手摸到内裤边缘，抖个不停的往里伸，温温热热的，畅通无阻。

黄明昊慢慢挪动躯干，时不时观察范丞丞的表情，一点点褪掉他的底裤。

毛发卷卷的，中间伏着沉睡着的生殖器。嗯跟我差不多长度，怎么就甘心被男人上。

味道闻起来还可以，做偶像的毕竟要干净点。既然都到这里了，必须要看看那个被过度使用的地方。

 

汗一滴一滴砸下来，手心都是黏的，黄明昊极小心的把范丞丞翻到侧面来，扒着后边的内裤扯到腿弯处。

两瓣屁股白白嫩嫩的，翘挺着弧度，中间的小孔被挡住，不掰开是看不见的。

手掌不听使唤一下子沾了上去，紧贴着肌肤，触感紧致，忍不住揉捏两把。

向外稍微用了用力，那点嫣红就这么露了出来。

 

原来肛门长这样，一圈小褶皱，有几根细细的绒毛排列在附近，穴口正在小幅度的收缩，跟他呼吸的频率一样。

应该感觉恶心的。盯着别人拉屎的地方，像个变态。

可是丞丞受伤了，作为至亲好友，检查一下总没错。

食指鬼使神差的就挨到了那个眼，戳进去会是什么感觉。

大脑还没发出命令，手指就先行一步插到里面。

 

嘶——好紧。穴肉瞬间就含住了，有些抗拒的往外驱逐，但一层一层的又像是在狠狠吮着。

肛眼发出微弱的水声，因为刚上完药吗，一点也不干，滑滑的勾引我再插深一点。

中指长一些，可以够到里面。于是两指并用，黄明昊一会儿抬眸观察范丞丞的脸一会儿注视着他正在吃自己手指的屁股。

上面和下面都好会吸，绝对是被调教无数次了。

没什么特殊气味，不臭，但也不是小黄文里面香喷喷的那种，应该是经常清洗，毕竟这里的客人十分多。

估计是被插肿了内壁才红殷殷的，要不要尝一下看看.........可是，太恶心了，舔别人屁眼这种事。

 

心跳加速，舌头也激烈的颤动，自然而然舔上去了.........

外侧被黄明昊啃的湿哒哒的，究竟是口水还是范丞丞自己流出来的东西，脏死了。

略微一施力，舌尖就喂了进去。

居然没有呕吐的冲动，反而浑身燥热，下体有种越来越硬的感觉，好难受，从来没这么硬过。

这个部位又不是零食，吃起来根本不美味，但是.........

舌头模仿阴茎抽插的动作，抻出去再收回来，小穴也配合着一张一缩，哼，明明睡着了还种反应，真是淫荡。

 

不知不觉冲动的舔弄，肛门跟嘴唇磨来磨去，发出咕叽咕叽颇为响亮的声音。都到这个关头了，还是满足自己的欲望为上。

黄明昊单手撑着范丞丞的一瓣大屁股，另只手脱掉内裤，拢住勃发的肉棒，一下一下快速的套弄。

撸了好久还是不想射，光用手怎么可能爽，这人肯定也想被.......他呼吸似乎也有点乱了，睡梦中也能感受到情欲吗？

在不弄坏的前提下，放进去体验一下完全ok吧。

 

提起肿的有些疼的阴茎，龟头对准肉洞，正准备进入时，那个熟悉无比，带点沙哑和不耐的声音破空而出，“你在做什么？”

 

房间静的恐怖，黄明昊不敢抬首，心脏几近四分五裂，额头滴落的汗像尖刃一样锉开自己的皮肉。太静了，太近了，他会是一张怎样的表情，他接下来会说什么，会不会，再也不理我了。

如果这是梦就好了。

身下的人开始剧烈反抗，边打边骂。事到临头，既然已经被发现了……还不如爽一把。

 

“操你。”

捉起范丞丞的两条腿架在自己胯上，下盘凶狠的往前一倾，生殖器噗嗤一声插了进去。

 

“我操你妈！你个死变态！”

 

无所谓，骂我也没用，瞧瞧现在谁在骑你。

 

毫无实践经验，黄明昊只能凭着蛮力掐着范丞丞的腰猛烈的向下撞。最里面还有点干，没彻底吃完这根肉棒。不行，要再深一点。

 

“我操你轻点儿！”

 

话音刚落又是重重一击，范丞丞突然“啊”的一声叫出来，立马捂住自己嘴巴。

我看你的骚屁股就是喜欢被狠狠干吧。

 

“Justin你要不要脸啊！”

 

没空跟你耍嘴皮子。穴道太紧涩，绞的有些疼，只好一再用力，把这个骚货的淫水都逼出来。

动了好久，感觉黏黏腻腻的东西遍布大腿根部，抽插变得更为顺利。他的音调显得尖锐，嘴里说着拒绝自己也逐渐硬起来。是不是只要是大鸡巴都来者不拒啊，荡妇！干死你！

 

“啊————呜呜呜那里不要，不要了..........”

 

操到你的敏感点了是不是！

“哥哥真骚。”

黄明昊说完便加大幅度的对着那个凸起顶了起来。

 

屋里回响着双腿拍打臀部的巨大声音，还有此起彼伏的低吼和尖叫。都是他屁股太肥才搞的这么吵！屁眼这么嫩，看我不把它干松一点。

 

  

眼泪流过太多次就不再有人会稀罕了，这段时间发生的所有事都不像是真实，喝醉后跟队友打炮，玩3P，现在又被睡奸。可这一切是对方乘人之危吗，其实他没轻没重的用手捅下面的时候已然随之缓慢苏醒。这副身体太过下贱，我明天起床后照镜子估计会吐吧。

范丞丞侧着脑袋，两眼失焦地望着台灯发散出的一小个昏昏黄黄的光圈，好像根本看不见覆盖在身上卖力耕耘的人。过去许久，已经被肏的知觉全无，他终于猛地拔出凶器，一大股浑浊的体液射在自己胸膛。

心灵和肉体任人践踏，更残忍的是自己的东西也翘的老高。

 

如果死掉就好了，这样永远也没镜子照了。

 


End file.
